


White Picket Fence

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And also because i dont really want to be on earth, I was ang about expectations, It stinks tbh, Poetry, Sorry for the dumn spacing, anyway, im not a fan of earth, kind of?, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: Ahh, two and a half kids sounds pretty morbid, doesn't it?Anyway, here's more of a rant than a poem. At this point I still thought I was nonbinary, but I know I'm full ftm now so don't worry about that part.No trigger warnings on this one.





	White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing on this one is weird, please forgive the dashes, I got lazy.

-Man, white pickets are so overrated, y'know?  
-Why must the model citizen have one, with two and a half kids and a dog, and a loving Spouse  
-If I ever get to that fence, I don't want it to be white  
-I am damn determined to make that fence as many colours as possible and build my house from the ground up  
-I don't plan on having kids, I know, shoot me  
-I want pets who will love me  
-I don't even know if I ever want to get married  
-Hell, I don't even know if I'm fully genderfluid  
-There are so many things that I don't know yet, so why should I feel like I need to know that I'm going to have a white picket fence life  
-I don't want a fence, I want a cliff, I want vast mountain ranges and deep oceans and a sky with diamonds for stars  
-I want to live in the galaxy, to become one with the stardust again  
-I want to be the star I used to be, but here I am, stuck on earth as an organism with a fleeting life cycle and stupid expectations  
-If I ever get the chance, I'm going to return to the stars and never come back.


End file.
